Hearty Desires
by Bellefish2000
Summary: Harry feels Ginny may have moved on, several months after the war. Little does he know she has been trying to find her way back to him as well. It so happens both tried to see each other on the same day. Harry goes home broken hearted, only to find Ginny in his bed. The Twist "Ginny teaches her brothers not to be total dicks" Sunlit days Challenge. Thanks Liza and Dusk


Harry stood on the front steps of the Burrow where he knew Ginny was staying now, his stomach in knots as he went over in his head what he wanted to say. _What if she doesn't wish to see you at all,_ he thought as he rubbed his sweaty hands on his robes. He had never been this nervous as far as Ginny was concerned , but he hadn't seen her in months, even if they had been writing each other almost daily. _Maybe, she would like to be friends if not more. _Taking a deep breath, Harry reached for the door and gave a sharp tap. Harry half held his breath as he heard movement on the other side . His heart began to race, hoping that it was Ginny who was about to open the door. Instead, Harry was met with the pale, stern face of Percy Weasley.

"Hello!" Harry said, feeling partly relieved, but definitely disappointed. _Wrong Weasley,_ he thought as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Harry, how the heck are you? If you are looking for Ron, he has plans after work with Hermione."

"Actually, Ginny, is Ginny here?"

Percy pressed his lips together, eyeing Harry a bit suspicious. "Why exactly…?"

"Ginny's not home," said a voice behind Percy. George came into view looking much healthier than he had since the last time Harry had seen him. "She left about an hour ago, looking rather cheerful."

"I think she has moved on," Percy told him. "She has been writing someone a lot lately and she seems rather taken." Percy paused, thinking over this. "I don't think I have ever seen her so happy." He stopped, noticing the apprehensive look upon Harry's face.

Percy and George exchanged looks. "Umm well." Percy paused again, searching his mind for something to cushion the truth."She had been pretty torn up about you, but after the war you never really came around; she got busy. Finally, she stopped talking about you and started getting letters from some bloke I guess, and she started smiling again."

"Do you know who?" Harry asked, not really wanting to know the answer. Part of him thought maybe they were mistaken. He had been writing back and forth with Ginny for the last few months. However, the letters started coming less frequently.

"I wouldn't know," George said. "Ginny doesn't tell us about her personal business. The only thing we knew was that she cried her eyes out every night the first few weeks. I assumed at first because of our brother, but then she kept asking if we had seen or talked to you. Every time she asked, I would tell her no. You haven't been around, and then all of a sudden…" George scrubbed his face and sighed. "Look Harry, you know I like you, you're a good friend and like a brother to us all, but I feel you haven't done right by Ginny."

Harry's heart sank. He should have known this would happen, he knew he should have seen her sooner. He kept writing her to tell her everything that had happened during the war and his life in general and she would tell him stories of her life as well. But Harry had never bothered to come see her. She never bothered to see him either, and now she barely wrote him. Harry felt a tightness in his chest as he thought about Ginny going on with her life without him. The thought of that made his mouth go dry, it made him feel sick. It was his own damn fault for not telling her he wanted to see her and asking for her to come see him. He knew she deserved the world and there were probably others more equipped to give her just that.

"Well, it was good seeing you both," Harry said, resigned. "You look good George. I guess I will be off now." And with that, Harry slinked away into the night, heart broken and with no one to blame but himself. Moments later, with his shoulders slumped, Harry appeared in front of his own home. Exhausted from the day's work, he could hardly find the energy to lift his feet as he pushed through the front door.

Most of the house around him appeared to have been stripped clean after it had been ransacked months before. Large buckets of paint and rollers lay against a far wall out of the way. The stairs, which went about four storeys up, were replaced with solid red oak. The house was poorly lit and extremely drafty, and despite the work Harry had put into it, it didn't really feel like home at all. As he climbed the stairs, he debated stopping by the kitchen for something to eat, but instead decided against it.

Ginny laid across Harry's bed, just staring at the ceiling, wondering if and when he would return home. She was unaware of the time he got off work or what he did after, because she had not talked to him since the summer. Today, for some reasons unknown, Ginny had felt the urge to see him and wanted to surprise him. She was still crazy about him after all, and hoped that he would still be crazy about her, too. His sheets smelled like him, the smell of his soap after a shower. Her stomach began to ache, she wanted to take him all in, hug him and kiss him on the mouth. However, she could not help but wonder whether or not he would walk in, see her in his bed and tell her to _Get the hell out! _If she were honest, she wouldn't blame him if he did. She'd got caught up in the quidditch season and stopped writing him as much as she had been. Not only that, she had seen in the paper- which contained rumors that Harry had been seeing another witch.

Though Ginny knew not to always trust the papers, she couldn't help her stomach twisting in knots at the sight of that beautiful brunette standing in the picture next to him at a ministry event. A picture was worth a thousand words after all, and Ginny thought in that moment it might actually be better that she left now before she made a complete fool of herself. Something told her not to go, though, and she couldn't force herself to move off the bed. Grabbing her wand, she began to make different colors of smoke rings in the air while she waited, fearing the worst.

Harry drug himself to landing where his bedroom lay opened the door. He stopped suddenly in the doorway, sucking in his breath. He could see that someone was laying across his bed and for a moment he thought he might panic before allowing his eyes to focus. His heart skipped a beat; it was Ginny. Crossing his arms, he leaned against the doorway, watching as she looked up at the ceiling and shot different colors of smoke from her wand, not even realising there was someone in the room with her. He could hear her mumbling under her breath nonchalantly. Trying desperately not to make a sound, Harry couldn't help but laugh, causing her to jump with a start, her wand ready to smite him.

Realizing that it was Harry who stood laughing in the doorway, she lowered her wand. Smiling at him she said, "Harry, I didn't hear you come in. I've been...er well-I was hoping you would." She stopped suddenly, looking up into Harry's bright green eyes, which seemed to have regained their glow.

"Well," he said, daring her to continue. Not moving from where he stood in the doorway, he kept his arms folded across his chest, still leaning against the door frame looking rather sheepish.

"I thought I would surprise you. It's been a while since we have seen each other," she said as she lifted herself from his bed, pushing her butt into the air as she did . "I thought that maybe... I don't know, I just wanted to see you."

She sat down at the foot of the bed, trying to think of what she wanted to say next. She didn't have a fucking cluewhat to say to this man as she looked up into his eyes again. _Merlin, those eyes could pierce straight through your soul,_ she thought. Ginny found herself at a loss for words, for the first time in a long time.

She was always good with her words, so much so that with a simple phrase she could rock your world or completely destroy it. Harry, however, had the power to make her speechless and was now waiting patiently for her to speak. All she could think was _Dammit you arse, why don't you say something? _The room was quiet except for their shallow breaths as they just stared at each other. Finally she groaned loudly, throwing herself backwards onto his bed again. "Why do you have to be this awkward?" she asked, a bit frustrated.

"Are you talking to me?" Harry asked, maybe a bit more defensively then he intended. "Because I'll have you know, I went to your house earlier and had plenty I wanted to say, but you know... er... well, your brothers said some things, and I came here not expecting you, but yet here you are and now, now I don't know what to say," Harry finished.

Ginny sat up again, "You went to my house and my brothers said, _what_ exactly?" she asked, looking a bit annoyed. Before he could answer, she continued. "Actually, you hadn't bothered to come around in months, I kept asking about you,"she said coolly. Rubbing her hands on her legs, she looked away from him before snapping her head back towards him. "Did you even think about me once all these months, Harry?" she demanded.

"I did, I wrote you every day, I wanted to come see you, but I couldn't bring myself to it and you were busy and I, well I was caught up in a lot of things, really." Harry began to rub his neck, not knowing what to say next. He fiddled with the hair at the nape of his neck, sighing has he slid his body down the door frame, tucking his knees to his chest. "I'm sorry, Gin," he said in a small voice. "Besides, you know, you had your things too, it wasn't just me."

Ginny softened at his words. "I wanted to as well, I missed you." She felt like an arse, knowing full well she didn't bother to come see him either, she was more focused on herself these last few months just as he was. "You are right. I never bothered to either, so why should I be mad at you?" She hung her head while picking at the corner of Harry's bed. She couldn't help but be mad though. She was angry about everything, especially after the war, the way her family was after her brothers death. Harry didn't help matters, but she wasn't just mad at him, she was also angry at herself.

Neither spoke a word for several long moments. Ginny stood from the bed offering Harry her hands. Feeling her touch made his heart swell in his chest and deepened his heartache at the acknowledgement that he had denied himself this for several months. Looking into her eyes told him she wanted his touch too.

Her hair was like a blazing fire dancing around her head as her eyes flickered with lusty intentions, but pure warmth. It had always been that blazing look that made him weak in the knees. She was his biggest weakness, after all, but yet the one thing that made him happier than anything in this world. He stupidly thought he could let her go and she would go. He was wrong;Ginny was here in all her blazing glory, lighting a fire in his heart. He had been truly selfish not to even think that maybe she needed and wanted him too.

Ginny too felt weak in the knees the moment his eyes met hers. Her face flushed white hot as his gaze penetrated her soul. Sadness and fatigue mixed with passion filled his eyes, and she had the sudden insatiable urge to pull him closer to bury her face in his chest, suffocating in the smell of sandalwood and sweat, his hands warm and calloused in her small soft ones. She wanted to feel his tongue part her lips as she felt the chills running up her spine. She couldn't hold back any longer, and grabbing ahold of Harry's robes, she kissed him hard on the lips. After a moment, she pushed him away and giving him her best sultry look she asked, "Wanna play?"

She turned, crawling onto his bed, arching her back she pushed her bum into the air. She watched him over her shoulder, giving him a cheeky grin. She began to lightly tease Harry- pulling her robes up slowly, showing inch-by-inch of her pale, bare skin and pink lacy knickers . She ran her tongue over her lips as she did, only turning away from him to adjust herself on the bed. She stood up on her knees and pulled her robe over her head, before crouching down onto all fours again.

Harry watched as she playfully fumbled about, but he was mesmerized. He was rubbing his tongue on the tops of his teeth watching this amazingly beautiful woman put on a strip tease in his bed. Thinking he must have fucking died again, he could feel himself getting harder under his robes and walked towards the bed.

She was watching him over her shoulders with eyes half closed and an incredibly sexy smile. Harry gave his best sexy look back, probably looking more predatory than he had hoped, but all he could think about was how beautiful she was as he reached out to touch her bare back. He ran his fingers slowing down her spine, moving them around to her nipple, rubbing it before gently squeezing her breast. She gripped his hand forcing him to squeeze harder.

It was wonderful-the feel of her;she reached behind, grabbing at his trousers and began to unzip them. The blood drained from his face as he helped her remove his trousers and vanish his robes. Rolling over onto her back, he laid over top of her, kissing her hard. The sweet burning hot taste of her sent him into overdrive as she ran her fingers sensually up his back and fisted them in his hair. Harry began to rub himself on her gently, feeling her get wet as she wrapped her legs around him, letting out a soft throaty moan. He groaned and pushed himself deep inside of her, as she arched her back to receive him.

Harry laid there in the dark of his room, grinning like an idiot. Ginny snuggled against him, her breath hot on his neck. His mind wandered as he rubbed her back, looking up at the ceiling, he tucked a hand behind his head. He thought of the marquee and her in that gold dress and the thoughts of her standing face to face with a tall blurred face man.

His vision of the future was more clear now than it was then, though not as clear as he had hoped. He looked down at Ginny who was laying over him, in his bed, several months after the war had ended. Had she fully forgiven him, he did not know. They still had much to talk about, they still had time, he still had a chance after all. Harry wrapped both his arms around Ginny, pressing a kiss to her forehead. watching as she slept warm in arms. Whatever thoughts that lingered still, will be talked about in the morning.

It was a few days before Harry could make it to the Burrow to see her, though this time she was not mad at him. He had come around dinner time and everyone seemed to be there. All of them happier than he could remember them being. Molly Weasely was looking a bit thinner, but smiled as she gripped his face in her hands kissing his cheeks.

"It's good to see you, Harry dear!" she said. "Do stay for dinner, will you?" Molly beamed at him patting him gently.

"Sure." He smiled back and took a seat at the table and watched as she busily went about preparing a feast.

Ginny entered the kitchen sitting down next to him she poured herself a cup of tea. "She's missed you, Harry. Kept asking about you. Did my brothers tell you that?" she asked before taking a sip. She adjusted herself in the seat and rested her head on his shoulder. "I didn't think so!"

Harry chuckled, "I suppose not," he told her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He moved his arm when the remaining Weasleys started piling into the kitchen.

George sat down next to Harry as Percy took the seat beside him with a smirk on his face.

"Ron should be around soon," Percy informed Harry. "With Hermione I think. I hear they went to Australia together a while back and have been dating ever since."

"Hmm yeah, I'm aware of that," said Harry. "They've actually sort of been a thing longer than that." He took the plate Molly handed him and placed it on the table.

George raised and eyebrow towards Percy, "Were you unaware? This isn't news, Percy." George said, cracking a smile.

"Was trying for a bit of small talk," Percy said haughtily, placing a napkin on his lap.

"You could have asked the man how he's been. Or how's life treating you?" George asked now turning to Harry, with a stupid grin on his face. "Have a girlfriend, do we?"

Percy rolled his eyes at his brothers abruptness, Harry didn't answer, instead Ginny did for him. "Yes, yes he does actually." She smirked and took a sip of her tea again. "She's cute too, long brown shiny hair, bright eyes. Though she does have a somewhat of a bird's nose, it's a bit beak-like If you ask me."

Harry scrunched his face at her turning away, shaking his head at Percy and George, who began to burst out in laughter. "I'm not, no I'm good." Harry protested though his words were drowned out.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked from the kitchen doorway. "Oh Harry you're here," said Ron, patting Harry on the shoulder and taking a seat across from him. "Hermione will be along soon. She is finishing up with work." Ron promptly stuffed most of a yeast roll in his mouth as he continued. "She is always so busy, but you know that's life."

"Yeah, I know the feeling," Harry said, yawning into his plate as he cut into his food. "This is delicious as usual, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said in a slightly sleepy tone. Harry started leaning into Ginny unintentionally, thinking about how he wanted to sleep snuggled up in a bed next to her. These were thoughts he should not be having at the dinner table, of course, what with all her brothers within an arm's reach. He must have stared off into space, because he suddenly felt a playful nudge of Ginny's elbow.

"You alright there, Mr. Potter?" she breathed into his ear. "Mum says you can stay tonight, she doesn't have to know which bed you're sleeping in though," she whispered, so low nobody could hear her. She fought the urge to nibble a bit on his ear and watch him squirm in his chair.

Her warm breath made the hairs on his neck stand up. Harry tried to adjust himself in his seat and hoped he would not embarrass himself when he stood. Ginny of course looked all too pleased that she could get him going so easily. He felt like he was being challenged, judging by the look in her eyes.

_Game on then,_ he thought with a wicked grin. "Soooo, your bed this time?!" he said quietly to her. Harry noted Ron raising an eyebrow at him from the other side of the table. Harry thought he was going to say something until Hermione came into the kitchen, books filling her arms. Harry and Ginny took that as distraction enough to leave the table without anyone really noticing.

Harry followed Ginny up the stairs to her bedroom, both giggling like morons as they went. Their raucous volume made it a shock no one noticed them leaving - or maybe they did and they just weren't coming after them. Molly was probably enticing the remaining family with dessert. Surely Hermione was boring them with laws and regulations (except for Percy, who absorbed these inane rants like a sponge) which easily allowed the two lovers to sneak away to do whatever they wished. Ginny grabbed ahold of Harry as soon as they reached her bedroom, practically toppling them through the door. Harry and Ginny managed to find the bed before they got busy pulling articles of clothing away from their sweaty bodies.

Harry flicked his wand at the door; he was certain that neither had any intention of cumming in silence. He also had no intention of being interrupted halfway through coitus. Harry shuddered at the thought of that, so shoving it out of his mind, he rolled Ginny onto her stomach and stood on his knees behind her.

Ginny lifted herself up onto her hands and knees, arching her back. _Uh oh! _She thought. She felt the rumbling in her stomach and before she could think to push Harry away and make a mad dash to the bathroom, she let it rip. BAAAAAAAARP! It sounded off like a trumpet in front of a microphone and ended with a thunderous clap for applause. Ginny- Weasley- was- horrified. She heard Harry fall to the floor with a loud bang and some muffled laughter. Her face flushed red hot and all she wanted was to blend into the sheets on her bed, as she pulled them over her, shoving her face down into a pillow.

"No don't laugh, you arse, I swear!" Ginny pulled herself up from the bed face flushed hot with embarrassment. She rounded the bed to find Harry pinching his lips together hard to avoid laughter. She lightly kicked him in the side.

He let out his laughter. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's I was not expecting that to happen, I was worried that I would mess up, I was you know… and then you-" He stopped and sat up. "I am sorry, I should not have laughed. I was just surprised is all," he said with tears in his eyes.

Ginny pouted and sat down at the edge of the bed. "I get it, I would have laughed too honestly. Actually I would have done more than laugh. Merlin, Harry that's ugh! I can't believe that happened." She threw herself back onto the bed and then sat up abruptly, jabbing a finger towards Harry. "You better not tell a soul, Harry Potter. I swear it, you better not."

Harry grinned, holding his hands up, "I wont. I promise. Now do you think I can sneak out of here without anyone noticing? I need a shower- and I am not in the mood for a thousand questions."

"I mean- I'm sure you can," she said, trying to rub the embarrassment out of her face.

"Honestly, Gin relax. It's natural, it's something that is bound to happen from time to time," he tried to assure her.

"During sex, Harry?! Do people often fart during sex?!" Her eyes were wide in disbelief. "I'm pretty sure I broke the sound barrier with that one. It could be in the news, Harry." Swiping her hand in a line through the air she said, "Devon woman's fart- heard all the way in central London. Breaking wind- er- I mean, _news_ at 10."

Harry burst into laughter from the floor. "I mean you're moving around a lot, there's bound to be some added pressure. I think, I don't know." Harry said cringing a bit at himself. "Come on, Gin. I'm sorry for laughing, I truly am." He reached his hand up to her and she helped him up from the floor. "I'm going for a hot, steamy shower now."

"Fine then!" she said nodding towards the door, still a bit red in the face. The corners of her mouth twitched and she managed a wicked grin "Can I join you?"

Harry snuck out of the shower moments after Ginny and slunk down to the kitchen;he could hear the muffled voices of a couple of the Weasley brothers.

Ron snorted loudly as George and Percy tried to contain their laughter. Harry darted his eyes between the three brothers. "What's so funny?" he asked, looking rather unamused. The three smirked through their noses not daring to look at him.

"You really BLEW her mind!" George laughed - and his brothers laughed with him.

Harry cocked his head to the side, "What is so damn funny?" Harry asked

"Oh nothing," Ron said, attempting to not laugh. "It's just that, I bet it was a bit _drafty_ in there, with you breaking wind and all."

"Oh, you think you're real funny don't you," Harry snapped, furious that they thought it okay to make fun of someone over something like that. Especially when they had no idea what the hell they were talking about.

"I mean what did you expect? If you are trying to get Ginny to go back with you, a blow off ain't going to impress," said Ron, still trying to hold in his laughter.

Harry wanted to say more, but was pleased that Ginny had entered the room behind him.

"Oh, are we making fun of people?" Ginny asked them with a gleam of mischief in her eyes. "Ok then let's see here, Ronald, must we remind, how idiotic you acted when trying to woo Hermione? How long exactly did it take you to realize she was even a girl? And oh yeah, you needed a self-help guide on how to impress witches. And don't get me started on your attempts with Fleur." This caused Ron to stammer, but Ginny paid him no mind, for she had directed her attention to George and Percy, who both tried to blend in with their chairs.

"And you two," she said with a point of her finger. "You two would do well to stay the hell out of my business," she added with a flair of her nostrils. "Percy, by-the-by, how is Audrey, you still seeing her? Or has she bothered coming back after the vomiting incident? Also, I do recall you thought it appropriate at one point to thrust your chest out to a girl to make her interested in you."

She turned to George. "Do you remember that you accidentally burped in your girlfriend's face while trying to ask her out on a date? And did you really think it was _romantic_ to get her exploding daffodils? Maybe you three should think about the things you have done before making fun of Harry," she said.

Ginny glared at each of them in turn and prepared to leave. Then - just as she was at the door - she paused, glancing over her shoulder. "Oh," she added primly, "I'll have you know, it was _me_ who blew off, not Harry." With that she turned and stalked out of the room with Harry on her heels, leaving the three brothers to just stare at the floor.


End file.
